


Aligheri Ink

by 2BlueShoes (Forhimxx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:51:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6061108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forhimxx/pseuds/2BlueShoes





	Aligheri Ink

I Love Tattoos so I jumped at the chance to illustrate this fic by [daredreamingakf](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6067570)

Mary's tattoo 

A night time at the shop 


End file.
